


Happiness

by JustForGyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just a little something for their anniversary, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/pseuds/JustForGyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of their summer vacation, the car Woohyun and Sunggyu rented died down so they are forced to walk down the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

  
They say there is something in the air, if one is too happy. They say the happiness will come back to haunt you as deep sorrow because that's just how the world plays.

But right now all Woohyun feels is happiness. The air is sweet, the road long and his legs exhausted but the happiness is in every fiber of his body and radiates off, cladding the environment in a beautiful shining dress with his every step.

The reason for his immense happiness is such a simple one though, one would think he is crazy. But the smile never leaves his face, sitting there proudly as he continues the long walk down the mountain.

His companion though is a grim figure, bathed in sweat as he goes on ahead, a few steps in front of Woohyun. He is way too exhausted to smile and the sun is like a burning fireball on top of his head.

Of course it had to turn out like this. Every single time he goes somewhere with Woohyun, something is bound to happen and this time it just had to be a broken car. They rented the car over summer, enjoying a vacation up in the mountains in a small hut they had reserved along with it. The others of course came along but they stayed down the mountain, in the small village at its feet.

It was beautiful for as long as the vacation lasted but today is the day they have to return and their car broke down. There is no connection up there either, so they have to walk the whole way down from the mountain, to inform the people and their members below of the dysfunctional car and see for a substitute.

To say he is exhausted is an understatement tough. He feels like collapsing and it all just turns into anger as he starts stomping his way down the long road.

His thoughts come to a sudden stop as he hears a familiar hum, the frown on his face slowly disappearing as his steps become lighter again and his pace slower.

_nega isseo nan neomu haengbokhae_   
_saranghandan mal_   
_jikyeojundan malhaji anhado dwae_   
_nal akkineun mam_   
_saenggakhaneun mam geugeollo chungbunhae_

Woohyun's voice is soft, smile still on his face as he sings the song under his breath, staring at the rocky road and leaving a single trace with a stick he had picked up along the way.

He just suddenly thought of this song, the humming comes naturally as he is so used to singing that it has become an habit.

When Sunggyu's voice joins his own, much like in the original, he looks up, immediately meeting Sunggyu's eyes.

_siganeun heureugo tto heulleogagessjiman_   
_neol wihan i mameun jabadulge_   
_geu nuguboda neol ihaehago nega_   
_seulpeojiryeo hal ttaen geuttaen naega_

Something is stirring in Woohyun's chest. A bubbling feeling that makes him heady as he takes the few steps needed to close the distance and grasp onto the hand that's outstretched towards his own.

Sunggyu's palm is sweaty so it's not quite a pleasing feeling but it stirs the bubble in his chest and adds tiny explosions to the sorrounding as everything becomes dull in comparison to his lover.

_neol utge haejulge_   
_neol utge haejulge_

They finish off in perfect harmony, as always. The frown left Sunggyu's face, instead his expression has molded into something softer, something reserved completely for Woohyun.

"I can't believe you are this happy over our car breaking down," Sunggyu throws out. He had very much noticed how the grim expression on Woohyun's face as they were about to leave, turned into a big grin when the car died down.

"Of course I am. Even if it's only a few hours longer, I want you all to myself. I am most happy." Woohyun squeezes his hand, conveying exactly how happy he is.

Sunggyu waits for second. He is not really fishing for it but he knows what will follow when he says the next sentence. "Happiness comes so easy to you."

"That's true. All it takes is you." Woohyun looks at him, stupid grin on his face. Sunggyu got found out. "You wanted to hear that, didn't you?" Woohyun hums. He really is feeling the cloud nine in heaven stuff right this moment.

Sunggyu just grunts, not able to deny but not verifying it either. Instead he replies with a, "I do say it though."

"What?"

"I love you."

Woohyun stops. It caught him completely off guard. In a moment full of simple happiness, Sunggyu just had to drop that. The sudden wave of joy is crippling and Woohyun feels stupid but he cannot help the burn behind his eyes.

This whole month was like a dream about to burst but then Sunggyu suddenly took out a brush and started colouring the dream in way too many comours.

Woohyun feels overwhelmed, letting go of Sunggyu's hand to crouch down, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Are you going to cry?"

"I'm not," Woohyun denies. The smile is threatening to split his face in half as one single tear escapes his eye. "I'm just very happy right now. Just leave me alone."

"You make me look so bad," Sunggyu mumbles, standing next to the crouching figure and nudging him with his knee.

"How so?"

"You breaking down over such simple stuff will make others think that I don't indulge you at all and give you the cold shoulder all the time."

"You don't?" Woohyun asks, a teasing note in his voice which Sunggyu catches immediately.

"True. I'm leaving you behind. See how you like that," Sunggyu retaliates, turning around to continue his way down the road.

Woohyun is up on his feet in a second, chasing after that back he had always admired and the person most dear to him. Sunggyu's hand is safely captured in his own again as he continues the walk next to his lover.

But then Sunggyu stops, turns towards Woohyun and squints his eyes at him. "You know I love you."

"I love you, too." It's always been like that. "And I know."

"You better do. Look what I have to go through only because you wanted to go up into the mountains to be alone." Sunggyu throws his arms up. The sweat is starting to pool at his forehead and he is very tempted to wipe it on his shirt.

"Thank you." Woohyun's smile is dazzling, his happiness palpable. It kind of pisses him off though so Sunggyu takes one step closer to Woohyun and lets go of the sweaty hand.

Instead he grabs the front of Woohyun's shirt and wipes the sweat off his face with it, leaving a wet patch on the fabric.

"Hyung, that's disgusting," Woohyun pulls back but not really. He has never been able to pull back from Sunggyu. Instead he starts laughing when Sunggyu is finished and looks up at him.

Sunggyu is a mess. Woohyun is probably the bigger mess though. They both have worked up quite a sweat under the hot sun and their clothes look worse for wear. Sunggyu is back to sporting a bed head and he is probably not far behind either. "You look horrible," Woohyun adds when he finishes his small fit and Sunggyu glares at him.

"I don't want to be told that by someone who looks like they just ran a marathon." Sunggyu continues the walk. It's still a long way ahead.

"My heart did," Woohyun replies, mood as bright as ever.

So Sunggyu can't stay angry with Woohyun. It's some kind of spell the younger put on him and it works incredibly well to Woohyun's advantage.

Because he spoils Woohyun too much, Sunggyu concludes as he turns around again and grabs Woohyun's shirt. This time though, he pulls Woohyun closer until they are face to face.

"I'll make sure it won't get a rest."

The distance closes much to quick. Sunggyu's lips are chapped. His lips part in seconds. Woohyun can taste the sweat in their kiss and feel the sun on his skin. A hand finds his nape, another is in his hair. He will look more of a mess by the time they finally reach the village but that's ok.

Woohyun closes his eyes and lets Sunggyu lead the kiss until they are both breathless, sweaty bodies entangle in a hug.

Woohyun's forehead is on Sunggyu's shoulder, his breath shallow and he suddenly feels that marathon his heart ran.

"They are here." Sunggyu's whisper cuts the silence. _Who is?_ Woohyun is about to ask but then he hears the engine of a car and grunts.  
Of course they wouldn't leave the leader to him for another second. "I hate that you are so popular."

"They want you as much as they need me." Sunggyu pats his back soothingly, before adding with a grin, "no more walking."

Woohyun pushes away from Sunggyu, glaring at his lover. "Aren't you just too happy to get away from me?"

"Of course I am. You stink of sweat." Sunggyu yawns as he passes Woohyun and walks towards the car that just stopped.

One by one they leave the car, flooding them with questions and complains.

Dongwoo asks where they were and tells them how worried everyone was when they were hours late for the meeting.

Howon just stares them both down, probably trying really hard to not make any remarks about their appearance and the position they found them in.

Sungyeol and Myungsoo don't hold back though and go full out on teasing Sunggyu about the way they look and what might have happened in the bushes.

And then there is Sungjong, reminding everyone that they have to board a plane tonight.

Woohyun can't help the smile again as he watches them. It's really dazzling, isn't it? This group of friend he has found himself. The small bits of happiness they share and the memories they make along their way will forever be with them.

Like a dream captured in a photo, painted on imaginary canvas, forever in their memories.

Surely their journey will match their name.

For there is no end to Infinite.

 

 

Happy #6YearsWithInfinite

****

**Author's Note:**

> An: not beta read yet but I will in the morning (maybe) since it's almost 4am. I just really wanted to do something for today and that's the outcome.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and lets stay with Infinite for many more years to come :')
> 
> The song they sang together is Sunggyu's Reply
> 
> Translation to Woohyun's part:
> 
> I’m so happy that you’re here  
> You don’t need to tell me you love you or you’ll protect me  
> Your heart that cares for me, that thinks of me, is enough
> 
> Translation to their joined part:
> 
> Time will pass and pass  
> But I’ll hold onto my heart for you  
> I’ll understand you more than anyone  
> When you start being sad,  
> I’ll make you smile  
> I’ll make you smile


End file.
